Hok'Tar
by evil superman
Summary: After a Goa'uld attack on a planet protected by the Asgard, SG1 find a young boy the only survior. Why would the Goa'uld risk attacking a protected planet and what is the boy hidding?
1. Default Chapter

Title: Hok'Tar Spoilers: none to my knowledge Season: shrugs not really important... Warnings: None Summary: After a Goa'uld attack on a planet protected by the Asgard, SG-1 find a young boy the only survior. Why would the Goa'uld risk attacking a protected planet and what is the boy hidding? The characters mentioned in this story are the property of Showtime and Gekko Film Corp. The Stargate, SG-I, the Goa'uld and all other characters who have appeared in the series STARGATE SG-1 together with the names, titles and backstory are the sole copyright property of MGM-UA Worldwide Television, Gekko Film Corp, Glassner/Wright Double Secret Productions and Stargate SG-I Prod. Ltd. Partnership. This fanfic is not intended as an infringement upon those rights and solely meant for entertainment. All other characters, the story idea and the story itself are the sole property of the author. Not Betaed ========================  
  
"Well theres a shocker, a planet full of trees and more trees." commented Colonel Jack O'Neill as he surveyed the area around the stargate,"Why can't we just once gate to a tropical beach resort or something?"  
  
"Indeed that would be a nice change O'Neill." Stated Teal'c promting smiles from his team mates.  
  
"So Daniel wheres this settlement of..... uh Daniel, Daniel, for cryin' out loud Carter were'd Daniel wonder off to now?"  
  
"I'm not sure sir, he was here a minute ago." answered Major Samantha (Sam) Carter. Just then they spotted Daniel hunched over studing some artifacts.  
  
"Well it looks like its time to start earning are paychecks. Lets go campers" Jack lead the way over to Daniel, "Daniel as sure as I am that your rocks are intresting and all, we are on the clock here."  
  
"Right, I guess these 'artifacts' can wait 'till later" Daniel replied standing up and heading down the path leading to the settlement.  
  
"Does anyone else smell smoke?" Sam asked half an hour latter as they got closer to the settlement.  
  
Just then Teal'c came jogging up frome where he'd been scouting ahead.  
  
"O'Neill the settelment has been attacked by JaffaWarriors loyal to lord Yew" Teal'c reported, "But it is unlike any kind of attack I have ever seen."  
  
"All right people lets keep our eyes open, and see if there's any surviors" Jack ordered heading towards the settlement.  
  
Arriving in the settlement SG-1, seeing the buildings in rubble, fires burning wild all over the place, and the dead bodies of both the settlers and Jaffa lying around every where, began what seemed like a hopeless search for survivors.  
  
About to give up hope and pack it in Jack saw out of the corner of his eye slight movement coming from a near by wall. Rushing over Jack could found a young boy and a woman that looked to be in her early to mid thirties. Checking first the woman Jack found that she'd been hit with a staff blast in the back. Next checking the boy he found that the boy had a pulse it was faint, but still there.  
  
"Hey, guys I've found someone" Jack shouted and the others hurried over, "Carter what do you think?"  
  
"Well sir as far as I can tell he's got a few minor second degree burns, and a few broken bones other then that I can't be sure." Sam anwsered, "We won't know more untill we can get him back to the SGC and let Janet look at him."  
  
"Ok, me and Teal'c will get the kid, while you and Daniel take point and dial up the gate." 


	2. 2

The alarms sounded warning of an incoming wormhole and right a way General Hammond had a gut feeling it was SG-1 returning early.  
  
"Reciving an IDC.......it's SG-1 sir." the tech on duty reported,  
  
"Open the iris" Ordered the general as he headed down to the gate room where he met up with Dr. Janet Frasier.  
  
"Why can't SG-1 just once return on time and not early or late like they always seem to?" Janet jokingly questioned the general.  
  
"Just one of those mysteries of life I guess.....so any word on who the pool favors to be injured this time?" asked the general, with a hint of sarcasm in his voice.  
  
"Why sir if I didn't know any better I'd say you've been hanging around Colonel O'Neill to long. Who by the way, last I heard, was the one favored to be hurt this time."  
  
Just then Sam and Daniel came through the gate soon followed by Jack and Teal'c carrying a strecher with the boy on it.  
  
"Colonel mind telling us what happened?" asked General Hammond as he and Dr. Frasier made their way towards the group.  
  
"Well sir we went to the planet, saw lots of trees, Daniel played with his rocks. Then Teal'c Found that the settlement had been attcked by Jaffa loyal to lord Yew. We looked around for surviors and found just the boy." Jack responded indicating the boy that Frasier was looking over.  
  
"Very well get down to the infirmary with him. We'll debrief at 1500 hours, dissmissed."  
  
=========  
  
SG-1, Dr. Frasier, and General Hammond sat around the briefing room table disscusing SG-1 latest mission.  
  
"So Doc hows our guest doing?" Jack inquiered courious to know how the kid was doing.  
  
"Aside from a broken arm, 2 broken and 4 bruised ribs, a minor second degree burn acrosst his back, and a minor conccesion hes fine." Janet replied, "He should wake up some time tomorrow."  
  
"Thank you doctor. So do we have any ideas about what happened on that planet?" asked General Hammond.  
  
"Well sir as far as we can tell for some reason Lord Yew had his Jaffa destroy. From the looks of the settlement some kind of explosive divice was set off sending out large amounts of energy" Sam informed the general, "It would probably be a good idea to send a team back to the planet for further investigation.  
  
"The one thing I don't understand is why a Goa'uld would risk a confentation with the Asgard by attacking a protected planet." Daniel added.  
  
Hopefully SGs 8 and 10 can answer that when they finish their recon of the planet. If that's all SG-1 you're on down time 'till your next mission. Dissmissed." 


	3. 3

The next day Sg-1 along with General Hammond were all in the infirmary as their young guest was starting to come around. Now that the boy had been cleaned up they could see that he looked to be about 13 years old with spikey jet black hair with the tips dyed a vibrent color of red. He had a defined looking face with dark blue almost blackish colored eyes. And a well toned and muscular upper body (for a 13 year old).  
  
The boy woke with a start only to fall back on the bed because of the pain caused by his broken and brusied ribs. After taking a moment to wait for the pain to subside he began to look around and notice all the things and people in the room. Instantly he tensed up as soon as he saw Teal'c and looked ready to bolt.  
  
"Easy it's ok we're not going to hurt you. I'm Daniel, this is Jack, Sam, Janet, General Hammond, and Teal'c" Daniel reasured the boy as he pointed to the others, "Can you tell us your name?"  
  
"Macein" the boy stated just as everyone was begining to think he didn't understand, "Where am I?"  
  
"Well Macein it's nice to meet you. As for where you're at, you're at the SGC on a planet called Earth." answered the general.  
  
"What happened, why am I here?"  
  
"We were hopeing you could tell us what happened on your world." Sam replied.  
  
"I'm not sure, I was playing and swimming down by the lake, when I heard a lot of noise coming from Neidan, thats the name of the settlement, by the time I got back there pretty much every thing was in ruins. The last thing I remember was trying to find my mom, then waking up here." Macein told them with a look of trepidation as if he wasn't telling them the whole story.  
  
"All right everybody thats enough for now. I suggest we let Macein get some rest ." Janet insisted as she ushered the others out of the room and into the hallway.  
  
"I don't care what the rest of you think, but that kid was lying." Jack stated once they were all in the hall.  
  
"I agree with O'Neill. I do not belive the Macein was telling us every thing about what happened." added Teal'c.  
  
"But why would he lie to us about this?" Daniel wondered.  
  
"He really might not know what happened. You have to remember he's been through a tramatic experience and may have blocked some things out." Sam answered.  
  
"Well whatever is going on with Macein I suggest we take it slow. Like Sam said he's been through a tramatic experince and theres no telling whats going to happen when he finally relizes all of whats happened to change his life." Janet cautioned, "And with that I suggest we all get some rest." 


	4. 4

A week later SG-1(minus Teal'c who was visting his family), Dr. Fraiser, and General Hammond were once again sitting around the briefing room table disscussing Macein's progress over the last week.  
  
"So I take it the boy is doing well." Inquiered the general.  
  
"Physically yes his doing very well. In fact I'm amazed at how fast his wounds are healing. There's no sign of the burn on his back, his ribs are almost completly healed, and the cast should be able to come off his arm in the next few days or so. There's really no reason for him to stay in the infirmary any longer." Janet informed them.  
  
"You said physically he's doing well what about mentally?" Daniel asked  
  
"Thats where I'm worried. Macein's been having nightmares every night since he got here. He's restless at night, I'm lucky if I can get him to sleep for half an hour to an hour a night. I've even had to sedate him a few times."  
  
"Is there any thing we can do to help him?" Sam wanted to know.  
  
"There's not really anything we can do besides what we have been doing. We just have to keep letting him know that we're here for him and willing to listen when he's ready to talk. For the time being I'd suggest letting him out of the infirmary or better yet off the base for a while. I was thinking that if it's all right I could take him home with me for the weekend."  
  
"That sounds like a good idea to me. If theres nothing else your all dissmissed." The general approved.  
  
============  
  
Half an hour later Janet, Macein, along with SG-1 were headed back to Janet's house for a cookout. Before they could even reach the front door Cassie was already out the door giving Sam, Jack, and Daniel big bear hugs. It made Janet smile to see how much of a family they all were to Cassie.  
  
"Hey where's Teal'c?" Cassie wanted to know seeing that he wasn't there.  
  
"He decided to spend his down time with his family since this is the first chance he's had for a while to spend time with them." Daniel informed her.  
  
"Cassie come here there's some one we'd like you to meet" Janet called out to Cassie, "Cassie this is Macein. Macein this is my daughter Cassandra."  
  
"Nice to meet you Macein." Cassie greated. Macein just nodded his head and shook her hand.  
  
After the introductions were made they all went into the backyard. While Cassie showed Macein around, the others sat around on the deck cooking the food and talking.  
  
"Is it just me or does anyone else think those two look cute playing together?" Jack questioned looking over at where Macein and Cassie were playing with the dog jack had given Cassie.  
  
"You're right sir they do look cute together." Sam agreed.  
  
"Yup a regular o'l Kodiak moment."  
  
"Ok I think you mean Kodak moment and yeah you're right I mean if I didn't know any better I'd say they were related." Daniel added.  
  
"Does anyone know whats going to happen to Macein yet?" Janet asked an idea froming in her head.  
  
"Not for sure yet, but he'll probably be placed with a family that has a high enough security clearance." Jack answered, "Why?"  
  
"Well I've gotten to know him these last few weeks and he's kind of grown on me, so I was thinking mabe I could take him since I am more then qualified. Plus it might do both Macein and Cassie some good to have each other to talk since they're probably the only ones that even come close to really understanding what the other has been through."  
  
"Thats a great idea. You should talk to General hammond tomorrow." Sam encouraged, "But right now it's time to eat.  
  
Hearing that the food was ready Cassie and Macein came runnig upto the picnic table followed by Cassie's dog  
  
"It's about time, I'm starving." Cassie teased  
  
"Yeah what she said." Macein agreed, digging into and basically inhaling his food.  
  
"Hey slow down. Keep eating your food that fast and you'll make yourself sick." Janet warned.  
  
"Give him a break doc. I mean he has been living on infirmary food for the last few weeks." Jack joked, but quickly shut up seeing the look Janet was giving him.  
  
After all the food had been eaten, the next few hours were spent hanging out in the yard playing around and talking. Soon both Cassie and Macein were sound asleep on a pair of deck chairs.  
  
"Guess it's time to put them to bed." Janet yawened, "Would you guys help me take Cassie to her room and Macein to one of the guest rooms? The rest of you are welcome to stay as well. Sam you can stay in the other guest room and as for you two you're welcome to fight over who gets the big couch and who gets the small couch." 


	5. 5

After a restless night Macein was woken up the next day by something that smelled similar to something his mother used to make and for a moment he belived that he was home in his own bed, on his own world. But then reality came crashing back over him as he became more awake. After taking a moment to collect himself he made his way down stairs finding his way into the kitchen were he saw everyone else.  
  
"Welcome back to the land of the living. How'd you sleep last night?" Daniel questioned as Macein came into the kitchen. Macein just yawned in response.  
  
"Are you hungry?" Jack asked  
  
"Depends on what you got and if you were the one that did the cooking." Macein inquired as he sat down with a weary look on his face.  
  
"Ha, ha, ha, very funny smartalec. Sit down and try this," hands Macein a plate, "It's scrambled eggs, with small pieces of ham, all covered in mapple syrup, some sasage, and toast covered with peanut butter."  
  
Macein took a few experimental bites then deciding it wasn't all that bad complemented the food.  
  
Once breakfast was eaten Janet went to get ready for work while the others cleaned up, and Macein decided to wander out front and take a look around.  
  
"Hey new kid you want to come play soccer with us?" A boy from next door called, just as Macein was about to head back in. "We need one more player"  
  
"Sure, but I don't know how to play." Macein told him.  
  
"No prob I'll teach ya how. It's easy to learn when you got the best player in the neighborhood teachin' ya."  
  
"All right" Macein crossed the yard over to where the boy and two ther boys were standing.  
  
"Hey, my names Phoenix, this is Carver, and Marcis. Thanks for playing with us normally Marcis' cousin Trent plays with us but he's busy today. So whats your name?"  
  
"Macein"  
  
"So Macein how do you know the doctor, are you related to her or something?" Marcis asked  
  
"Uh no, no I'm not related to her. Just visting thats all."  
  
"Oh....so how long you going to be around?"  
  
"To be honest I'm not sure."  
  
"Yeah, yeah, yeah, as intresting as this all may be are we gonna to play or what?" Carver cut in.  
  
The rest of the mornig was spent teaching Macein how to play and playing soccer. Back at the house Janet, Cassie and Sg-1 watched, the boys playing, out the window.  
  
"I think he's going to fit in around here just fine." Cassie broke the silence, "I mean I made friends here quick, but not as quick as Macein."  
  
"Macein, it's time to get going." Daniel called from Janets driveway.  
  
"What already?" Macein called back.  
  
"Afraid so, come on you can play later." Sam confirmed.  
  
"All right all right I'm coming." Say good by to the guys and crossing the yard Macein got into Janet's car and they headed back to the base. 


	6. 6

Once there Janet took Macein to the infirmary for some more tests and to get the cast off his arm. While Daniel and Sam both stealthfuly made their way to their labs since neither one was suppose to be workng at all during their down time. As for Jack he went to have a little talk with the general.  
  
When the general heared the knock on his door he looked up and to see Colonel O'Neill standing there. "Colonel O'Neill what can I do for you?" questioned General Hammond.  
  
"Well sir I was just wondering if there's been any news as to whats going to happen with Macein?"  
  
"I'm open to any suggestions you may have."  
  
"Well actually sir it's more Janet's idea then mine, and I know she'll be in here later to talk to you about it, but I just wanted to put in my feelings on the idea first."  
  
"Go on"  
  
"You see last night we were all talking about it and Janet said if it was ok she'd take him. Thought it'd be a good idea for both Cassie and Macein to have each other to talk with and stuff since they've both been through similar situations and things like that. And frankly I think it's a good idea sir."  
  
"I agree with you it does sound like a good idea and if it's what the doctor wants I don't see any reason not to agree. I'll get started with the neccesary calls and paper work."  
  
"Thank you sir. Thats all I wanted to say."  
  
"Of course. Dissmissed."  
  
Sam later came to see the General after Jack had left, followed by Daniel a little later after her. All having very similar conversations with General Hammond. After taking a few hours to work up the nerve Janet finally went to talk with the general. Hearing the knock on his door for the 4th time that day General Hammond wasn't a bit suprised to see Janet.  
  
"Sir may I speak with you a moment?" asked Janet  
  
"Of course doctor come in." The general responded, "And doctor if this is about Macein let me just say that I think it's a great idea and I've already taken care of the neccesary calls and paper work. So as of today you have full custody of Macein."  
  
"Thank you sir, but how did you know that was what I wanted to talk to you about?"  
  
"Let's just two persuasive birdies and a spacemonkey told me. And doctor if you need to take some time off to help get Macein settled in fell free to."  
  
"Thank you sir. I'll go let Macein know."  
  
Arriving outside of Sam's office, where she'd left Macein with Sam and Jack, she entered the room where she could see Sam smiling and trying not to laugh at Jack.  
  
"What's going on?" Janet asked Sam as she came in.  
  
"Jack thaught he'd show Macein some magic tricks, but Macein figured them all out and now is confusing the colonel with tricks of his own, it's kind of cute." Sam laughed. Just then Jack threw his hands up in a jester of defeat.  
  
"So doc what'd Hammond say?" Jack asked.  
  
"As if you two don't already know that he said yes."  
  
"Said yes to what?" Macein asked, "That is if I can know?"  
  
"Of course you can know this does involve you" Janet reasured him, "You see I talked it over with General Hammond and he agreed with me. So what that means is that if you want to you can come live with me and Cassie."  
  
"If I want to live with you? of course I'd like to live with, why wouldn't I? It's just that I don't want you to go to this trouble just for me."  
  
"Trust me it'll be no trouble at all. I'd like to think that I at least some what know what I'm doing when it comes to rasing an alien child."  
  
"All right lets give this a go then." 


	7. 7

The rest of the day seemed to go by quickly. They'd spent most of the day taking Macein around to different stores and other places like that getting him new clothes and things he could put in his new room. After a day of shopping they were all once again back at Janets house this time chowing down on pizza. Soon both Cassie and Macein let out big yawns and were sent to bed.  
  
A little while later with the others gone, Janet finally started to make her way up to her bedroom to get ready for bed. Passing by Macein's room she could hear a slight noise through his slightly cracked open door. She carefuly opened the door farther and peeked in seeing Macein tossing and turning in his sleep, has she got closer she could see he was covered in sweat and mumbiling. She began to shake him gently trying to get him to wake up. Macein jerked awake slightly disoriented and breathing hard.  
  
"Wo,hey take it easy, calm down. You're ok it was just a nightmare" Janet comforted taking Macein in her arms. A moment later Macein calmed down, "Want to to tell me about it?"  
  
"I'm the reason all the people in Neidan are dead. If I hadn't been in Neidan the Goa'uld never even would have bothered with the planet. It's my Fault, all my fault." Macein started telling Janet.  
  
"Hey no, no it wasn't your fault. I don't care what you might think it's not your fault the people on your world died, ok?"  
  
"You don't understand, that world wasn't even my home world, me and my mom were only there because my dad knew that Goa'uld would be coming to our world and it wouldn't be safe there especially for me. The reason that Goa'uld came to Neidan was to find me."  
  
"What would a Goa'uld want with you?"  
  
"He wanted me because I'm something my dad called a hok'tar or something like that, very saught after by the Goa'uld."  
  
"Whats a hok'tar and why do the Goa'uld want one?"  
  
"I'm not exactly sure what it is or why the Goa'uld want one, but my dad called me one because I can do things like this." Macein then held his hands up and about 6 inches apart causing little streams of electrical energy to come out of his fingers and form a ball of energy between his hands. After a moment the energy went from electrical looking to thermal (fire) looking. "I can also produce an explosive energy. Absorb just about any kind of energy and control it. I can phase and mass my body. Also I have a hightened sense of sight, sound, and smell and the ability to transport from one place to another."  
  
(A/N if you've ever watched any kind of X-Men or MutantX, just think of: Brennan, Shalimar, Jesse, Gambit, Pyro, Boom Boom, and the like all put together in one. And if you've ever seen Charmed think of Leo's orbing.)  
  
"But thats not all, you know how the settelment was destroyed, well it wasn't the Goa'uld or the Jaffa that did it was me. I didn't mean to do it, but when I saw that Jaffa shoot my mom in the back with that staff I just...I just lost it. I compleatly lost control of my powers and the next thing I know the whole place is in ruins."  
  
By the time Macein was done speaking he had tears flowing down his face. Janet just held and comforted him not knowing what else to do or what to say. She just let him get it all out and soon Macein fell asleep in Janet's arms, but as soon as she tried to leave Macein just clung to her tighter. So she made her self as comfortable as she could and shortly fell asleep herself.

======

Janet woke up the next day to noise coming from downstairs. When she realized Macein was gone she hurried downstairs to investigate. Janet followed the noise into the kitchen where she found Cassie and Macein in the middle of a mess: dishes every where, as well as flour all over both kids and various other things spread around the kitchen.  
  
"Would someone care to explain to me what in heavens name happened to my kitchen?" Janet asked with a look of pure shock on her face.  
  
"Mom, uh......um.......uh....well uh you see I just thought it might be fun to make breakfast and show Macein how to make pancakes and well uh one thing just kind of lead to another and before we knew it we uh kind of had a mess on our hands." Cassie stamered looking like a deer caught in the headlights, "I'll be sure to get it cleaned up promise."  
  
"Oh yes, yes you will that you can be sure of, but first go get yourselves cleaned up."  
  
"Sorry about the mess and all that stuff." Macein added in on his way up stairs.  
  
"Hold on minute before you go I want to make sure you're ok."  
  
"No I'm not ok right now, but I will be, I will eventually. It's like my gramps use to say 'Everything will be fine in the end, and if it's not fine then it's not the end'."  
  
"Ok, but if you ever need to talk I'm here and so is Cassie and all of Sg-1 too. Now go get cleaned up."  
  
After getting themselves and the kitchen cleaned up they all decided to go out for breakfast. Once they got back to the house Janet decided it would be a good idea to go back to the base and let the others know what she'd learned the night before. So after making sure Cassie and Macein would be ok for a few hours Janet took off and made her way back to the base.


	8. 8

Once back at the base Janet wasted no time in having a brifing called. So once again General Hammond, Jack, Sam, Daniel, and Teal'c (who had just returned a few hours earlier) and Janet were seated around the brifing table. Where Janet began to tell them all about the previous night.  
  
"So basically what your telling us is that Macein has, for lack of a better wording, super powers." Sam stated trying to sum up what Janet had told them.  
  
"Basically yes thats what I'm saying. I know it's hard to belive I mean I never would have belived it myself it I hadn't seen him do it with my own two eyes."  
  
"Wait... hold on a second just out of curiousity what the heck does hok'tar mean anyway?" Jack cut in.  
  
"Translated I belive 'hok' means advanced and 'tar' is slang for human. So it would mean 'Advanced Human'." Teal'c informed them.  
  
"Well I think this would explain why lord Yu would risk a confentation with the Asgard." Daniel added in.  
  
"What do you mean?" The general asked.  
  
"Well sir if you think about it a Goa'uld with a hok'tar as its host would have a considerable advantage of the other Goa'ulds." Sam, seeing where Daniels train of thought was going, finished for him.  
  
The rest of the meeting was spent disscussing what it would mean for Earth with Macein living there. As well as possible ways to keep Macein safe from off world threats as well on world threats. But soon the disscusion moved towards ways of making Macein's adjustment to earth easier.  
  
=====  
  
Mean while back at the house Cassie was inside talking on the phone and just being a typical teenage girl. Macein was again outside hang out not doing anything, when in his opinion the most beautiful girl he'd ever seen came walking up to him.  
  
"Hi you're that new kid Macein I've heared about right ?" the girl asked stoping in front of Macein.  
  
"Uh....yeah.....yeah thats... thats me." Macein stutered in reply, "And your name would be or do angels not have names jut pretty faces?" moment for nervous laghter, "Ok that..that was pretty lame wasn't it?"  
  
"No...no not all it was acually kind of sweet and flattering really. My names Ashly and would Cassie happen to be home?"  
  
"Yeah she's inside talking on the phone in her room I think. You can just go up if you want."  
  
"Well it was a pleasure meeting you Macein.''  
  
"Like wise."  
  
As Ashly headed up to Cassie's room Phoenix, Carver, Marcis, and another boy who Macein guessed was Trent since he looked like Marcis, came walking over to Macein.  
  
"Hey Macein. I see you met my twin sister Ashly." Phoenix greeted  
  
"Um... yeah that....that was your sister?" Macein asked  
  
"Yup but don't worry shes cool to have around, which is a good thing because you'll be seeing lots more of her around since she and Cassie are like best friends. O yeah uh by the this is Trent. Trent this is Macein." Both boys nod the greetings.  
  
"So what exactly are our plans for today?" Trent asked.  
  
"Don't know. What'd ya say we go wonder around town and just see what kind of trouble we can get ourselves into?" Marcis suggested.  
  
So after telling Cassie and Ashly were they were going the guys all headed into town to try and entertain themselves. The rest of the afternoon the guys wondered around. They ended up going to a movie, spending time at a local skatepark, and hanging around 'POPS' Diner a popular diner and sometimes night club for teenagers.  
  
========  
  
"Cassie, Macein, I'm back Janet called as she came into the house.  
  
"Hey mom." Cassie called back, "I'm on the back deck."  
  
"Hi Ashly."  
  
"Mrs. Fraiser" Ashly greeted Janet.  
  
Cass where's Macein?"  
  
"He went out with Phoenix and the guys. They're showing him around town. They should be back anytime now."  
  
"Ok well I'll be up stairs if you need me. Please let Macein know that I'd like to see him when he gets back."  
  
A while later Macein returned home and went to find Janet after Cassie'd told hime Janet wanted to see him.  
  
"Come in" Janet called when she heared a knock on her door.  
  
"Cassie said you wanted to see me." Macein said as he came into the room.  
  
"Yes come in have a seat." Janet set her book aside and made room for Macein to sit on the bed next to her. "So what did you do today?"  
  
"Nothing much really just hung out with the guys. We went and saw a movie, that was pretty neat, we hung out at the local skate park, the guys said I was pretty good for a beginer and that I had talent, then we spent the rest of the day at 'POPS' diner."  
  
"Sounds like you had fun. But theres something we need to talk about."  
  
"If its that whole not telling anyone about the SGC, the stargate, where I'm really from, or about my unique abilities don't worry, Cassie already gave me what she called 'The Lecture', before I left earlier."  
  
"She did?" Macein noded his head "Well then I guess Thats it. Now I suggggest you go get ready for bed."  
  
"Yes sir" Macein gives a mock salute and then leaves.  
  
'Definetly been hanging around Colonel O'Neill' Janet thaught to her self as she went back to reading her book.  
  
=========

A/N: Ok people unfortunetly this is all I have written so far. I've been playing with this on and off for the last 2 years I have a whisper of an idea of where to go with this but don't know how to go with it, I've basically hit a wall. So anyone who might have any ideas I can use and would like to give me a hand finshing this I'd be very thankfull.


	9. 9

A/N: It's amazing the kind of ideas you can get when you're being forced to watch little kids shows because you're babysitting. Idea came from an episode of that new Rugrats show All Grown Up. Which was just one of many kid shows I was forced to watch.  
  
===================  
  
(About two months later)  
  
"A week and a half thats it thats all thats left of our summer vaction before school starts. Man it sucks." complained Trent as the guys all wondered through the mall not really doing anything.  
  
"I know man it feels like the summer just started it can't be over with yet." Carver agreed.  
  
"We haven't even really done anything all summer." Marcis added in.  
  
"I know we should do something, I mean really do something this last week an a half." Phoenix suggested.  
  
"Like what exactly?" Macein asked.  
  
"I don't know....." Phoenix stopped suddenly and stared at one of the store windows, getting an idea. "Thats it. we can go camping. We havent been camping since.."  
  
"Since last week remember?" Marcis through in.  
  
"No I don't mean like camping out in someone's backyard I mean really go camping, like out in the wilderness and stuff."  
  
"Sounds like fun to me." Trent said and the others agreed.  
  
"And I've got the perfect people to help us out. Who knows more about camping and stuff like that then my uncles Jack and Murry. It'll be great and theres no way they could say no to me. All I have to do is put on the good o'l puppy dog face and they're putty in my hands." Macein offered. "It'll be great I can ask them tonight at dinner."  
  
==================  
  
Later that night back at the house Macein was going out of his way to be very helpful and polite. It was actually starting to freak Cassie out, worry Jack, Sam, and Daniel (Teal'c didn't seem to notice or care) and make Janet suspicious to the point that she couldn't take it any more.  
  
"All right thats it thats enough. Just spit it out what do you want Macein?" Janet asked.  
  
"Who me?... what makes you think that I'd want something?" Macein inocently asked. Janet just gave, what Jack liked to call the 'nepolionic power mongrel' look. "Ok..ok so I do want something, just not so much from you as from Jack and Teal'c."  
  
"Oh really and just what would that be?" Jack questioned.  
  
"Well you see earlier me and the guys were talking about how theres only about a week an a half of summer left and that we should do something before school started. We decided we wanted to go camping and I don't mean just like camping out in the backyard, but actually camping out in the wilderness. We were really hoping that you two could help us get the gear together and go with us to make sure that we don't like kill each other or anything like that." Macein then precided to put on his best cute and adorable puppy dog look.  
  
"Oh for cryin' out loud.... you've been taking lessons from Daniel on how to do that cute, adorable I'm no threat puppy dog look, haven't you?"  
  
"Hey I resent that thank you very much." Daniel burst out. ("Even if it is true." Janet whispered to Sam who had to stifle her laughter). "If he learns it from anyone it's you Jack."  
  
"Hey you know what? just for that comment I dragin' you're butt along on this little camping trip."  
  
"Wait you're what.... no...no..no..nooooooo I have way too much work that I need to get done."  
  
"Yeah well too bad cause you're going Spacemonkey."  
  
"Great so does this mean that you'll do it?" Macein jumped in with a gaint grin on his face.  
  
"Of course we'll do it right Daniel?"  
  
"Right"  
  
"Indeed I would be honored to accompany you and your friends and this camping trip"  
  
"YES.. I'm gonna go call and let the guys know."  
  
Macein then took off into the other room to let his friends know that every thing was set. Mean while Jack had ushered Teal'c and Daniel over to the table where they could start to plan the trip, make a list of supplys, and any other things that might come up. While this was going on Cassie, Janet, and Sam were sitting in the living room.  
  
"Ya know what? why should the guys get to have all the fun. We should do something ourselves." Janet stated.  
  
"Like what?" Same asked.  
  
"I'm not sure yet."  
  
"I know since the guys will be gone we should do something like a ladies weekend. I can invite Ashly and some friends and we can do things like make- overs, watch chick flicks, and other girly things like that." Cassie suggeted. Both Janet and Sam agreed that it did sound like a good idea.  
  
==========  
  
(Help me somebody any body. It's the attack of the half pints. HELP ME PLEASE NO MORE PURPLE DINOSAR. And if I have to watch another episode of Bob the Builder I swear I'm gonna snap and kill the guy with his own tools.) 


	10. 10

A/N: Ok just so all you people know I AM NOT A CAMPER OF ANY KIND! so if I make any mistakes about camping I'm sorry.  
  
A/N: I've been looking over my other chapters and noticed some spelling mistakes and things I'm sorry about that it's just that I have no spellcheck or the likes on my computer. Anyway enough talking on with the story.  
  
===================

(Day 1)  
  
After talking two days to get all of their gear and supplies together the guys were finally ready to get started on the three days and two nights camping trip.  
  
"Ok one last check to make sure we have every thing and then we can load our stuff in to my truck and then leave civilation behind." Jack announced to the half a sleep teenagers around him (It's 7:30 in the moring what'd expect from a bunch of teenagers who belive there is no such thing as A.M. and have been up since 5:30 a.m). "Do we have the tents,all right next sleeping bags, extra clothing, fishing poles....." Jack goes on for about five minutes  
  
"We indeed do O'Neill" Teal'c answered, loading things into the truck as Jack read them off his list.  
  
"Oh and one last thing do we have everything we need in our first aid kits"  
  
"Jack, think about it my moms the one that packed the first aid kits. So trust me when I say we have everything we could possibly need and then some in our first aid kits." Macein interupted getting tired of Jack's perfectionism. "Can we just go know?"  
  
"He's got a point there Jack, Janet did take care of the first aid kits." Daniel sided with macein, "I know me and Teal'c were supposed to, but she said she didn't trust us to plan a head especially with me and you involved."  
  
"Really? well can't say I blame her. All right lets go."  
  
=============  
  
An hour later every one in Jack's truck was sound asleep except Jack who was driving and Teal'c who was kel-nor-reming.  
  
'Man you'd think theses kids had never been up this early before.' Jack thought to himself, 'Then again they are teenagers, but that dosen't explain Daniel the guy who can go for two days with out sleep, working on translations and drinking nothing but coffee. Go figure.'  
  
Deciding to be nice and let the others sleep Jack took the long route to their campsite giving them another two hours to sleep. Arriving at their campsite Jack woke the others and they began to set up camp. Out of habit Teal'c began to scout the area and establish a permiter, and Daniel went stright for the thermos full of coffee, leaving Jack and the boys to unload the gear.  
  
"Hey Daniel when you're done gulping down all the coffee, you think you could give us a hand with getting the tents up?" Jack asked.  
  
"All right, all right I'm coming" Daniel grumbled. 10 minutes later, "Ah Jack a little HELP here Please" Jack seeing Daniel tangled up in the tent with poles every where headed over to help him.  
  
"For cryin' out loud Daniel you've been doing this camping thing for how many years and you still can't put up a tent?"  
  
"Just shut up and give me a hand will ya?"  
  
"My aren't we the cranky one today?"  
  
==============  
  
Most of the first day was spent setting up camp, resting, and exploring the imediate area around them. Before they knew it the sun was starting to set.  
  
"We should get a fire started and start dinner" Daniel spoke up.  
  
"Indeed that would be a good idea." Teal'c agreed.  
  
"Ok Teal'c why don't you take Trent and Carver to gather up some larger pieces of fire wood and Daniel you can take Phoenix and Marcis to get some water from that stream so we can boil and use it to wash-up and clean are dishes with after we eat." Jack ordered, "Me and Macein will get a smaller fire started with what little wood we already have."  
  
"Jack did you really need to send three people each to do those things?" Macein questioned Jack as they piled some wood inside acircle of rocks."  
  
"Well I needed to get rid of your friends for a bit and I couldn't send them out on their own so I sent Teal'c and Daniel with them."  
  
"And why exactly did you need to get rid of my friends?"  
  
"Well you see in all the excitment of pack and getting here I kinda forgot the matches. So that means you get to do your thing and start all the fires with out being seen by your friends."  
  
"Oh..." with that Macein caused a small fireball to form in his hand and then gently tossed it into the fire pit where the wood lit up instantly.  
  
The others were soon back from doing their jobs and had dinner going. After eatting and cleaning up their mess and washing the dishes the guys were sitting around the fire roasting marshmellows, telling stories, and watching the stars. At around 10:00 P.M. they guys were ready to hit the sack and call it a night.  
  
"All right guys it's time for tent asignments. All right Teal'c, Daniel you guys share, Phoenix, Carver you guys share, Marcis, Trent you two share. Which leaves me and Macein." Jack announced while standing up. He'd already decided the tent asignments the night before after Janet had pulled him aside to voice some concers she'd had about Macein.  
  
(Flashback)  
  
"Colonel could I have a quick word with you?" Janet asked while taking Jack to the other side of the living room where they wouldn't be over heard.  
  
"Sure thing Doc." Jack didn't have much choice since she'd already pulled him away from the others. "Whats up?"  
  
"I'm worried about Macein going on this trip."  
  
"Is everything all right, theres nothing wrong is there?"  
  
"No...no it's just that Macein is still not sleeping very well at night it's getting better, but ......"  
  
"Say no more it's not a problem he can sleep in my tent and I'll deal with anything that comes up at night. I do have experince in this department."  
  
"Thanks sir I appreciate it."  
  
After that Jack decided that Daniel and Teal'c would share a tent, nothing new there. And if Marcis and Trent could share a bedroom they could share a tent. Leaving Phoenix and Carver to share the last tent.  
  
(End flashback)  
  
Luckly that night Macein didn't have any major problems. Jack only had to wake Macein up once that night, but only because Macein had rolled from his side of the tent to on top of Jack. The rest of the night went smoothly with out any problems from any of the campers.  
  
=======  
  
A/N: sorry if there wasn't much action going on in this chapter but I wanted to get this out now instead of making you all wait untill after the weekend so I had to write this inbetween watching my younger cousins and helping to get things ready for this family cook out thing we have planed for the 4th of July.


	11. 11

A/N: Hey guys I managed to survie the FAMILY COOK OUT FROM HELL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! with DEMON CHILDREN running around every where trying to kill me with their EVIL EVIL EVIL EVIL kids shows, games and other such evil things. So I decided to congradulate myself by giving you a new chapter. This chapter takes place at the same time as the last one but is about how the girls spent their first day with out the guys around.  
  
Also before I write the chapter about the guys' second day I need to get your help. I want to know if I should have NID guys show up trying to get Macein, causeing his friends to find out about who and what he really is or should I not have the NID show and just make it a regular o'l fun end of the summer camping trip and his friends don't find out about him or what? Pleases let me know what you think. I NEED IDEAS!!!!!!  
  
P.S. Also I've never really actually done any of this girly like stuff. I'm just kind of making it up as I go from things that I've seen the girls in my school and in the area where I live do.

===============  
  
(Day 1)  
  
With the guys finally gone Janet, Sam, Cassie, and Cassie's best friends Ashly and Kelly were ready to start their vaction away from the guys. They decided to start the day off by treating themselves to breakfast at 'POPS' Diner.  
  
"All right ladies I have a feast fit for kings here, or should I say queens?" The owner Pops announced coming over to there table with a cart full of food, "I've got eggs, pancakes, sausage, and any other breakfast food you could dream."  
  
"Why thank my dear servant," Sam started acting along.  
  
"I do belive that shall be all pesent" Janet added getting into the role.  
  
Of course while this was all going on Cassie was trying to become one with her seat and dissapear beacuse she was dying from embarsement. Pops finally left and the ladies dug into their food like they hadn't eat in ages. Finally about an hour later they decided to move on to their next activity: The beauty salon, where they proceeded to spend the next few hours getting their hair and nails done. Then on to the mall.  
  
"All right Cassie you and your friends can go do your thing while Sam and me do ours and we'll meet in the food court in two hours for a late lunch then go from there." Janet informed them as they went their seperate ways.  
  
======  
  
"Ok ladies we have two hours to wow the guys with our drop dead good looks. Where should we start?" Cassie wanted to know.  
  
"We'll if it's guys where after we should start at the north side of the mall and work our way from there." Ashly suggested.  
  
"She's right. Thats a good place to start since that is where most of the guys hang out." Kelly agreed.  
  
I'm afraid to ask but how do you know where the majority of guys hang out?" Cassie asked  
  
"Remember I have two brothers." Ashly infomed.  
  
"Yes and I have three, plus thats where most of the sports, electronics, and other guy centric shops are at." Kelly added in.  
  
"Right sorry I forgot. I don't have much experince in the brother department."  
  
"It's all right, I mean you've only had a brother for a few months, You'll catch on to learning the whole guy mindset thing, don't worry."  
  
With the problem of where to start the girls set off to begin their guy huntting adventure.  
  
==================  
  
Meanwhile Sam and Janet were having fun just aimlessly wondering around the mall for the two hours then heading to the food court and playing a game that Jack had started one day after the whole Hathor incedent, while they waited for the girls.  
  
(Flashback)  
  
It was a few days after Hathor had almost compleatly taken over the SGC and SG-1 and Janet had decided to go out and and have a few drinks to get their minds off recent things with work.  
  
"Jaffa" Jack said out of no where while looking over at the bar.  
  
"What?" Daniel asked nearly choking on his drink along with the others.  
  
"Oh..uh I was just think with this whole Hathor incedent that if a Goa'uld actually did suceed at inslaving Earth what would people become would they become either: hosts, Jaffa, slaves, or what. And that guy there at the end of the bar definitly Jaffa material. So the rest of the night was spent trying to guess what people would become if the Goa'uld did inslave Earth.  
  
(End Flashback)  
  
"Ok the lady over by the water fountain the blonde one." Sam pointed out  
  
"Oh host definitly no questions asked." Janet decided, "I mean the tight clothes that leave nothing to the imagination, shes got host written all over her."  
  
"All right I'll give you that."  
  
Just then the girls came bounding up to the adults, with huge grins on their faces.  
  
"I take you girls are having a good day so far." Sam stated.  
  
"While that depends on if you think getting at least four phone numbers each from some very very cute guys is a good day or not." Cassie answered with a dreamy look on her face.  
  
"Wait guys cute, phone numbers, four." Janet stutered looking stunned.  
  
"Yeah mom. Look we're going to go and get us some food, we'll be right back."  
  
"Cassie, my little inocent Cassie has hit the boys are good things stage hasn't she?"  
  
"Well yea it was bound to happen, I mean shes a 15 year old girl shes going to be in the 10th grade stating high school for the first time, this year. What do you expect?" Sam reminded Janet.  
  
(A/N: I know in most places you start high school in 9th grade but in my area 8th-9th grade is junior high and 10th-12th grade is high school so thats how I'm doing it in this story).  
  
"I know but it seems like just yesterday she was this little girl with big o'l puppy dog eyes, who would come running to me for every little thing and thought I was one of the five most important people in the world, SG-1 being the other four."  
  
"Yeah, but hey at least you still have Macein. Hes only starting the 8th grade that gives you a few years before he hits the girls are good things stage, right"  
  
"Ok maybe you're right. But...but....it's just...you know shes my little girl I'm not ready for her to be grown up yet."  
  
Just then the girls came back with their food chating away about boys. Sitting down at the table their conversation soon turned to what high school was going to be like. Once they were done eating they left the mall and made stops and the video, renting every chick flick they could find, and groceriey store loading up on enough food and junk food to last them a week.  
  
"I take it we're not going to get any sleep tonight are we?" Sam asked after seeing all the movies and food the girls had gotten.  
  
"Are you kidding? You get two or more teenage girls together in the same room at night and sleep no longer exists." Janet informed Sam.  
  
'Oh joy this is going to be fun let me tell you' Sam thought to herself


	12. 12

A/N: Hey everybody sorry it took me bit to get this chapter out but my muse decided to go on vacation with out telling me, but I'm back for now that is 'till the next time my muse decides runs out on me again. Also I made a slight change to ch. 7 by giving Macein one more power, so you might want to look back really quick and see what it is.  
  
Oh and the Hathor story in this chapter is an actual story it was taken off the walls of the tomb of Tutankhamun.  
  
==================  
  
(Day 2)  
  
Beep....beep...beep.  
  
'What the.....' Macein thought to himself as a beeping sound invaded his sleep filled brain. Attempting to find out where the noise was coming from Macein discovered the sound coming from Jack's watch that was lying near his head. What really got Macein was the time on the watch: 6:30 a.m.  
  
"Geeze Jack can't you ever just once take a vacation and sleep in?" Macein asked as he threw the watch at Jack, who was starting to wake up.  
  
"Uh....wa.....oh sorry guess I forgot to turn off the alarm." Jack apologized, "I might as well get up and start getting things together for breakfast. So just go back to sleep I'm sure Teal'c is bound to be up by now and can keep me company."  
  
All Jack got in respones was some not nice words mumbled at him. "Ok I know you don't use that kind of language when Janet wakes you up, cause if you did I know she would find away to blame it on me and she hasn't." This time Macein threw a pillow at him. "All right...all right I'm leaving."  
  
========  
  
Leaving the tent Jack spotted Teal'c sitting on a near by log watching the first rays of the sun start to rise. Not wanting to disturb the peacful scene Jack got some coffee, that Teal'c must have made, and took a seat next to Teal'c to watch the sun rise. They were soon joined by Daniel, also carrying a cup of coffee.  
  
"Do you think that we should wake the boys up now? I mean it is almost 8:00 and the foods just about ready." Daniel asked.  
  
"Yeah...you're right we probably should get them up. But be careful and watch yourself when waking Macein up. He's almost as cranky as you are in the moring before your first cup of coffee." Jack Warned.  
  
"Ha...ha....ha very funny Jack."  
  
With the help of Teal'c, they managed to get all the boys up except Macein. Since neither Daniel or Jack could get him up they decided to send Teal'c in after him. Moments later Teal'c came back out without Macein.  
  
"You are indeed correct O'Neill, Macein is very much like DanielJackson in the morning before his first cup of coffee."  
  
"......Hey" Daniel protested.  
  
"Ok...ok stand aside and let the pros show you how it's done." Phoenix interupted, "Guys Wake up call?"  
  
"Wake up call." The others agreed with huge grins on their faces.  
  
They then went in to the Maecin's tent, after a moment of struggling they came out carrying Macein, wearing black pajama bottoms and a red tanktop, and headed towards the near by stream, where they proceeded to dump Macein.  
  
"HOLY.....HELL... THATS COLD!!!!!!!!" Macein yelled as he jump out of the ice cold water. "WHAT the hell was that for?" But nobody could answer him because they were all to busy laughing at him.  
  
"That'll teach you to get up when your supposed to." Trent finally managed to answer.  
  
"Yeah what he said." Carver added.  
  
"Oh thats it you guys are going to get it now." Macein lunged for the nearest person, who happened to be Marcis, and started to throw him into the stream. Relizing what was happening he grabbed on to Phoenix, who grabbed Carver, who grabbed Trent, who grabbed Daniel, who grabbed Jack, who tried to grab Teal'c but found himself with nothing to grab since Teal'c was smart enough to move out of grabbing range. In the end Teal'c was the only one that returned to camp completly dry.  
  
Back at camp Teal'c put more wood on the fire to build it up, while the others got changed into dry clothes. By the time the guys were all changed and out of their tents Teal'c had breakfast ready to eat. Once breakfast was finshed and cleaned up the guys decided to go for a hike, so after putting away all the stuff in their tents, getting the needed supplies together, and putting out their camp fire, they headed out.  
  
=================  
  
The hike started out with out any problems. Teal'c and Daniel took point while Jack brought up the rear with Macein. About half an hour into the hike Jack started to notice that Macein would from time to time close his eyes and slightly tilt his head to the side, as if he was listening for something. Sometimes he would even smell the air.  
  
"Hey everything all right?" Jack whispered to Macein.  
  
"What...um I don't know yet. It's just......I don't know.... something just feels different...... I don't know it's probably nothing. I mean this place is kind of different from the type of wilderness that I'm used to if you know what I mean." Macein replied also keeping his voice low so the others couldn't hear.  
  
"Still keep your eyes open you never know what might be around."  
  
"I all ways do."  
  
"I see I have taught you well little grasshopper."  
  
"Oh shut up."  
  
After about another hour and a half of hiking the group stopped for lunch in a clearing next the the stream that ran near their campsite. Even with Macein sitting around the clearing talking and just goofing around with his friends, Jack could see that Macein was still a bit unsettled.  
  
"Hey Daniel, Teal'c can I talk to you guys for a sec." Jack asked deciding to let the two in on his worries.  
  
"Sure Jack."  
  
"Of course O'Neill"  
  
"I'm sure that its nothing but earlier I was talking to Macein and he seemed to be a bit unsettled about something. He just said it was probably due to the unfamilar area, but I'm not so sure. something just seems off about this whole thing."  
  
"I to have felt some what unsettled about something, but I do not know what it is exactly." Teal'c informed the two.  
  
"Ok we all agree that something seems off about this situation. So what do we do about it?" Daniel questioned.  
  
"We have two options: A) keep hiking and hope we're just being paranoid from years on the job or B) start to head back to camp now."  
  
"If we go with plan B how do we explain suddenly going back?"  
  
"I agree we have no valid reason for going back to camp."  
  
"Ok so we keep going just make sure you keep eyes and ears open."  
  
With their minds made up they got the boys rounded up and contiuned their hike. After a while of hiking and nothing happening Jack was starting to think that he was just being paranoid earlier. But then he saw Macein cock his head to the left, quickly slow down his pace, and get a serious look on his face.  
  
"Macein?" Jack asked getting a worryied feeling in his gut.  
  
"Shhh" Macein put a finger up to his lips. A moment later, "Jack I didn't say anything before, because I wasn't sure, but now I am. We're being followed by what I'm not sure yet, but theres at least two if not more. One to the right and slightly head of us the other to the left and slightly behind."  
  
"Ok I'm gonna go let Teal'c and Daniel know then I'll be right back. You just be careful."  
  
Trying look casual Jack made his way up to where Daniel and Teal'c were Daniel was trying to explain some egyptian myth to Marcis.  
  
"Ok so what you're saying is that Hathor was transformed into Sekhmet, by Ra, in order to destroy all of humanity, then Ra basiclly changed his mind and decided to save the remainder of humanity and in order to distrack Sekhmet he got her drunk and turned her back into Hathor" Marcis summomed up what Daniel had told him.  
  
"Yup thats pretty much one of the Hathor myths." Daniel replied, then continued to go on about other egyptain myths.  
  
Jack, who's eyes were begining to glaze over, decided that he'd better pull Teal'c aside before falling asleep.  
  
"Teal'c, hey just thought I'd let you know to keep your head up. I was talking to Macein and he's certin that we're being followed by something, well two or more somethings actually. One to the right and slightly ahead, the other to the left and slightly behind. I'm gonna head go back and bring up the rear, be sure to let Daniel know whats up when hes done with his lecture mode."  
  
"Of course O'Neill."  
  
"Thanks buddy."  
  
Jack then made his way back to the rear barely listening to any of the conversations going on around him, while trying to see if he could hear or spot anything that shouldn't be there.  
  
"Jack the one on the right it's stopped moving I think it's hiding in that underbrush waiting." Macein urgently whispered as Jack came back. Jack casually looked in the direction Macein had indicated, where he could just barly make out the silhouette of something. It looked to Jack like it could be a person, but there was no way of knowing for sure untill he could get closer.  
  
This time Jack decided to have Macein head up to the front so that he could let Teal'c know the general location of their stalkers, while he tried to think up a plan. But before Jack could come up with a viable plan a group of about 10 people appeared out of no where and surrounded the guys.  
  
"Shibio diu Aray Kree" Shouted a man as he stepped forward.  
  
"Ok I may not have a clue what that guy just said but I did reconize the word kree, which leads me to belive that hes speaking Goa'uld." Jack whispered to Daniel and Teal'c after making his way towards the front of the group.  
  
"You're right Jack and I think he said strangers stay where you are." Daniel whispered back.  
  
"Indeed you are correct DanielJackson."  
  
"Ok HOW is this even possible?"  
  
"Kegalo!" The man shouted at them. "You have tresspassed into our Cal mah." He then pointed to some men in his group, "Bring them, we shall take them back to the A'roush where the Dis'tra will decide their punishment."  
  
The men stepped forward and tried to get the boys to move, but of course beeing teenage boys they weren't about to do as they were told especially now of all times when they had no idea what was going on. Seeing this Jack actually felt kind of proud of them for standing up for themselves, that is untill the men pulled out zats and started to point them at the boys.  
  
"Guys don't fight 'em. Trust me it'll be better if you just do as your told." Jack ordered the others.  
  
"Wise idea. I take it you're the one in charge of this group?" The leader asked as they all started to walk deeper into the woods.  
  
"So what if I am? What are you gonna do about it Jungle Boy?" All Jack got in response was a slap upside the head. After that the rest of the walk was spent in silence. 


	13. 13

By the time they got to their destination the boys were so exshausted from the 10 mile hike through all the deep underbrush that they were about ready to collapse. Even Jack and Daniel who were used to hard hikes were pretty exshausted. The only ones not showing signs of exshaution were their captors and Teal'c. Looking around they noticed that they were in a small well hidden village with only about 30 or so villagers.  
  
"Take the children to one of the holding huts." The leader ordered, "I will take these three to the Dis'tra."  
  
"Wo...wait a minute you're not taking us any where without the kids." Jack moved in between the guys and their captors.  
  
Upon hearing this the groups leader grabbed a zat and shot Daniel, "You will go where you're told or I will shoot him again."  
  
"Ok fine just don't hurt anyone else."  
  
"Good I'm glad we understand each other." Two men then picked up Daniel and lead Jack and Teal'c towards the biggest hut in the village, while the boys were taken to another hut.  
  
=============  
  
"Ke'i" ordered one of the men as Jack, Teal'c, and Daniel were brought before what could only be described as a giant throne. When they didn't do as ordered another one of the men hit them each in the back of the knees causing them to fall to their knees.  
  
"OW.....hey watch it guys my knees aren't what they used to be." Jack protested. Just then the best dressed looking man they'd seen in the village so far came into the room.  
  
"Dis'tra, we caught these men and some children tresspassing into our Cal mah while we were out hunting." The man that had caught them spoke as he kneeled.  
  
"You and your men have done well today, Eric" Dis'tra praised, then he turned to Jack, Daniel, and Teal'c "You what our your name?"  
  
"I'm Jack O'Neill, this is Daniel Jackson, and hes Teal'c." Jack answered pointed indicated the others. "Now tell us who the hell are you and what do you want with us?"  
  
Hearing Teal'c's name Dis'tra's eyes became wide. "Teal'c that is a Jaffa name." Dis'tra hurried over and pulled off the hat Teal'c was wearing and pulled up his shirt. Seeing Teal'c's tattoo and the pouch that carried his symbiote Dis'tra became very excited. "He carries a prim'ta." Dis'tra began to rapidly speak in Goa'uld to the other men in the room, who imediatly left the hut and began to call for the other people in the village to come quickly.  
  
"Yo Teal'c, Daniel whats going on?" Jack, who being the only one not able to understand Goa'uld wanted to know.  
  
"They belive you and DanielJackson to be goa'uld and me one of your Jaffa." Teal'c stated  
  
"Uh...yeah what Teal'c said, but what I don't understand is how do they know all about this stuff." Daniel added in.  
  
"OH FER CRYIN' OUT LOUD!!! once, just, once I'd like to go on vacation and not have to deal with work. I mean is that so much to ask?" They were then lead out of the hut where they were met with a large crowd.  
  
"Di'bro, das weiafei, doo'wa" Dis'tra addressed the crowd. The crowd then began to close in on Jack, Daniel, and Teal'c. When the sun began to go down Dis'tra sent the people away and lead the guys back into his hut.  
  
"I'm curious just how did you people find about the Goa'uld, know how to speak the langage, and where did you get the technology?" Daniel asked once they were back in the hut.  
  
"We have always known. Since the time that the true gods walked the land the knowledge and technology has been handed down from generation to generation, so that we may be ready for the time when they would return." Dis'tra answered, then began to tell them the histroy of the small group of people in the village, not allowing any one to get a word in untill he was done talking.

===================  
  
(A/N: This part takes place at the same time as the upper part.)  
  
"Hey take it easy." Marcis ordered as he and the others were roughly thrown into one of the huts that outlinded the perimeter of the village. After putting the kids in the hut the guards slammed the door shut and locked it.  
  
"Come on let us out of here ya nut jobs!" Phoenix hollered, while banging on the door.  
  
"Oh real smart Phoenix insult the people, that's gonna make them let us out." Trent replied to Phoenix's hollering.  
  
"Well hes right these people are a bunch of nut jobs." Carver agreed with Phoenix. "And what the hell was up with that thing they shot Daniel with?  
  
"I have no idea but I think thats the least of our problems for the moment. Right now we need to stop fighting, put our heads together, and figure away out of here." Macein answered knowing that not only would Jack kill him, but General Hammond would too, if he said anything to his friends about what was posibably going on. Which also ment no use of his powers while the others were around, unless it was a major emergency.  
  
"We're listening to any bright ideas you might have." Marcis commented.  
  
"Well from what I can tell this hut is made out of nothing but wood and nails. So it shouldn't be to hard to pry one of the back boards off enough for us to slip through."  
  
"And how do we do that?" Carver asked.  
  
"Easy. We just need something to....." Trent replied as he paced around the small hut, "I got it, Macein let me have your button up shirt."  
  
"What...why?"  
  
"Because you're the only one with a long sleeved shirt."  
  
"So"  
  
"Trust me ok, I have an idea to get us out of here, that is unless you don't want to get out."  
  
"All right fine here" Macein took off his shirt, leaving him in a tanktop, and threw it at Trent.  
  
"Thank you."  
  
Trent took the shirt and went over to the back wall. He twisted the shirt and then put it around two of the boards. Grabbing both ends of the shirt he started to twist them together pulling the boards closer to each other, until finally one of the boards came lose. Tossing the shirt over his back towards Macein's general direction Trent grabed the lose board and pulled it farther off.  
  
"Ok the first boards off, so now we can get a good grip on the ones that were next to it and get those lose and we should be home free, so to speak." Trent informed them.  
  
"Dude where'd you learn to do that?" Phoenix wanted to know.  
  
"It's not rocket science. If you'd actually pay attention in school once in a while you might...."  
  
"OK....we really don't have time to be getting in to this agrument again right now." Carver butted in. "We do kind of have other things to deal with like getting out of here."  
  
Very carfully the boys each worked their way out of the hut through the hole in the back wall once they were out they set the boards back to where they were as best they could.  
  
"Um...now that we're out of the hut how do we get away with out being seen?" Marcis asked, but before they could think about they heared shouting. At first they thought it was beacuse someone had discovered their escape, but soon relized it was something else because all the people were headed towards the biggest hut in the village.  
  
The boys were suprised when they saw Jack, Daniel, and Teal'c being lead out of the building by some very excited people, first they thought that the guys were going to be hurt but then they heared a man shout out something that sounded like, Di'bro, das weiafei, doo'wa, and then the people all crowded around the guys becoming very excited like their leader and shouting for joy.  
  
"Guys this would be a good time to find some cover in the woods without getting caught." Macein piped up dragging his friends into the woods.  
  
"What do we do now?" Trent asked after they had found a place to lay low near the building the adults were being held in.  
  
"Now you guys wait here. I'm going to get closer and see what I can find out." Macein answered.  
  
"Wait by yourself?" Phoenix asked  
  
"Yes less chance of getting caught that way." Maceim then stealthfully made his way towards the building.  
  
===========  
  
"So you see we have been through much and done much while waiting for your return, my lords." Dis'tra finshed his story.  
  
"Ok first of all let me just say that we're not Goa'uld OK?" Jack jumped in before Dis'tra could say anything else.  
  
"Jack!" Daniel hissed at Jack, then seeing the murderus look start to appear on Dis'tra's Daniel contiued, "You see what he meas is we're not actual Goa'ulds we're just some of their servents. Come here to check out this planet and see if it is worthy of having the Goa'uld return."  
  
"He is correct. The Goa'uld left this world because it no longer suited their needs. That has changed, but before the Goa'uld can return the must know if this world is safe for them to return to." Teal'c contiued the lie.  
  
"Well is our world worthy of the Goa'uld returning?" Dis'tra asked with hope in his voice.  
  
"We are not sure yet you see we only arrived here shortly before your men grabbed us, and have not had the chance to decided. But if you and your people are any indication then Iam sure the goa'uld shall deem you worthy of their return. In the mean time we require rest." Teal'c informed Dis'tra.  
  
"Also we'd like it if you had our young companions returned to us." Jack added.  
  
"Of course I shall see to it myself." Dis'tra left them alone in the building while he went to get the boys not knowing they were already gone.  
  
Macein who had been listening to the conversation though an open window saw this as his chance and carefully poked his head through the window and got guys' attention.  
  
"Hey guys over here." Macein whispered getting their attention. "You look like you could use a hand."  
  
"Macein what are you doing here?" Daniel whispered back.  
  
"Well ya see me and the guys didn't like the room they had us in, so we decide to bust out and have a look around." To Jack, "And no I didn't use my powers to do it."  
  
"Good boy" Jack patted him on the head like a dog as he, daniel, and Teal'c crawled out the window and made a break toward the rest of the group.  
  
"All right folks I know it's dark, but we have to keep moving and stick together if we want to make it back to camp or more importantly the truck. Before are crazy nut job friends can find us. All we have to do is keep following the stream and it will lead us right back to camp." Jack instructed the others. They all noded their understanding. "Good now lets go."  
  
They all started running as fast as they could back towards camp not slowing down for any thing. They were about half way back to camp before hearing any sign of their pursuers. The sounds of their pursuers got louder as the guys began to get tired from the non-stop running and were forced to to a quick break. During this break Macein had an idea.  
  
"Jack I have a plan to slow them down enough for you guys to get back to camp." Macein informed Jack as he pulled him a side.  
  
"Wait what about you?"  
  
"I'm going to drop behind and use my powers to slow them down. It's dark enough that none of my friends will notice and once I'm sure you guys are far enough away I'll transport myself to the edge of camp and meet you there. No one has to be the wiser."  
  
"All right but you better be damn careful, cause if anything happens to you Janet will literally kill me."  
  
After a quick breather they began their full out sprint back to camp not noticing Macein drop farther back and stop to wait for their chasers. Because of his hightened sense of sight Macein was able to see the same group of men from earlier that day, a lot sooner then a normal sighted person. Waiting for just the right moment Macein jump out from behind the tree he'd been using to hide, and managed to knock out about 6 of the 10 guys with his electrical power, then roll for cover behind another tree. The remaining 4 men started shooting their zats at where they thought he was, but unknown to them Macein had transported behind them were he finshed them off the same way as the other 6, Macein then transported to the edge of camp and waited for the guys to show up.  
  
After waiting about half an hour he saw them coming and transported to the back of the group. Not realizing that Macein had even been missing, he along with the others hurried and got all their stuff thrown into the truck and then piled in. Seeing that it was 3:30 a.m. Jack let Teal'c drive since he was the only one that didn't really need to sleep, that way Jack, Daniel, and the boys could finally get some rest on the trip back into town.  
  
===============  
  
A/N: Here are the translations for the Goa'uld word I used in the last two chapter.  
  
Shibio diu = Strangers!  
  
Aray Kree = stay where you are  
  
Kegalo = Silence!  
  
Dis'tra = master  
  
Cal mah = Sanctuary  
  
Ke'i = Kneel!

Prim'ta = the larval Goa'uld symbiote carried by each Jaffa. Also the name of the  
ceremony of implantation when a child receives his first symbiote.  
  
Di'bro, das weiafei, doo'wa = People, welcome them, the gods have come!  
  
I think thats all of them. I got these words and translations from  
  
http:members.liwest.at/reno/translgoa.htm


	14. 14

A/N: I noticed on my last chapter that for some reason the web site address that I got my translations from won't post correctly, so if you want the web site just e-mail me and I'll e-mail it back to you.  
  
=========  
  
(Day 2)  
  
'I can't belive this it's 4:00 a.m. and the girls are still awake. Sam thought to herself as she sat on the back deck, trying to hide from all the maddness. 'Geeze you'd think after watching every movie they'd rented, had at least four pillow fights, played every kind of game they could think of, done each others hair and make-up plus cornered me and Janet so that they could do our hair and make-up too. That they'd be compleatly worn out. Damn I wish I had that kind of energy'  
  
"Hey Sam" Janet greeted coming out the back door. "So this is where you've been hiding?"  
  
"Yup and you?"  
  
"Up stairs in Macein's room. I figured it would be the last place they'd look for me. You'd think that after all this time of having Cassie around I'd be used to these sleep overs."  
  
"You know I never thought I'd hear myself say this but I'd rather take on the Goa'uld then have to deal with three teenage girls."  
  
"No kidding, but they've at least all started to node off now. Thats the reason I finally came out of hiding."  
  
"Good, now maybe we can get some sleep."  
  
"Yes sleep. Sleep is good."  
  
With that both ladies headed back into the house. Janet went to her room, while Sam went to the guest room. They were both out cold before their heads even hit the pillow.  
  
==============  
  
Staying up so late all the girls had slept in late, it was almost 11:00 a.m. before any one even began to stir. Cassie was the first one to wake up soon followed by Ashly and Kelly. Checking in on Janet and Sam Cassie found them sound asleep with no signs of waking up up any time soon. Not wanting to wake the adults up the girls decided to go out to luch and a movie and let the adults sleep. After leaving a note for Janet and Sam, the girls girls took off.  
  
It's was about an hour later before Sam and Janet finally woke up wandering downstairs both ladies were suprised to not see the girls any where around.  
  
"Ok I could have sworn that last night there were three teenage girls here, and I'm pretty sure I wasn't imagineing it." Janet stated coming into the kitchen where Sam was getting some coffee ready. Sam just yawned took a gulp of coffee and handed Cassie's note to Janet.  
  
'Hey mom didn't want to disturb you and Sam so me and my friends decided to go into town and get ourselves some lunch, catch a movie, return the movies we rented, and just hang out. So you two can do what ever it is you do on your day off and not worry about us we should be home later tonight.

Love, Cassie

P.S. We'll pick something up for dinner and get some more movies on our way home.'  
  
"Well that takes care of the dissapearing teenagers. What do we do now."  
  
"I Don't........" Sam was cut off as the phone rang.  
  
"Hello" Janet answered the phone. "How bad?....Ok start getting them stabilized I'll be right there."  
  
"What was that all about?"  
  
"That was the base it seems my vactions over. SG-12 had a run in with some unfriendlys and came back through the gate in pretty bad shape." Janet answered as she hurryed upstairs and got dressed. Coming back down stairs Janet saw that Sam was also ready to head back to the base. After quickly writing a note for Cassie they left the house.  
  
==================  
  
Later that night Cassie and her friends finally made it back to the house after having a day out on the town with no adults around.  
  
"Hey mom, Sam we're home!" Cassie yelled coming into the house, followed by Kelly carrying pizza, and Ashly carrying a bag of movies. Not getting a reply Cassie wandered into the kitchen where she spotted the note Janet had left.  
  
'Cassie, An emergency came up at work so Sam and I had to go back to the base. Don't know when we'll be able to get back. I'd like it if you and your friends stayed at the house and out of trouble, untill I get back.  
  
Love, mom  
  
P.S. I'll call the first chance I get, so don't tie up the phone line.'  
  
"Looks like we got the place to ourselves tonight. My mom and Sam had to go into work."  
  
"Cool." "Awsome" Kelly and Ashly replied.  
  
It was about another three hours before Janet managed to call home.  
  
"Hello" Cassie answered the phone. "Oh...hey mom. Every thing ok at work?"  
  
"Yes everything is going to be fine, but I'm afraid that I'm going to have to stay here tonight."  
  
"Ah...thats to bad."  
  
"Don't go getting any ideas. Sam is on her way over there right now. So you three be good ok."  
  
"Us not be good, never."  
  
"Riiiiiiiight. Any way I got to go. Love you."  
  
"Love you too mom."  
  
Almost as soon as Cassie hung up the phone Sam came walking through the door. Seeing Cassie hang up the phone Sam asumed she had just finished talking with Janet.  
  
"Was that your mom on the phone?" Sam asked  
  
"Yup. You look like you could use something to eat."  
  
"No kidding I haven't had the chance to eat since breakfast when I grabbed a bagel from the commisary."  
  
"Well your in luck we have plenty of pizza just waiting to be eaten."  
  
After grabbing the pizza and putting it on the coffee table the girls settled themselves around the the living room and started watching the new movies they had rented. By the time they'd finished watching all the movies it was around 3:00 a.m. and they decided to call it a night and go to sleep.  
  
=========  
  
A/N : I'm sorry if this chapter kind of sucked, I didn't really like this chapter myself it felt kind of rushed to me, but I need to get this out before I went nuts trying to think of something more for this chapter


	15. 15

(Day 3)  
  
Arriving back into town around 6:30 a.m. Teal'c decided to drive around town for a while instead of going back to Janet's house. That way the guys could get some more rest, plus he was always curious to see what the town was like when there wasn't people and traffic all over the place. He found it to be much more peacful in the mornings then any other time of the day.  
  
After about two hours of driving around Teal'c finally pulled into Janet's drive. Seeing everyone in the truck was still sound asleep and not wanting to risk disturbing any of the women in the house, for fear of retribution, Teal'c just parked the truck and began to lightly kelnoreem.  
  
==============  
  
At about 10:00 a.m. Sam woke up from where she'd fallen asleep on the couch. Noticing that the girls were still asleep she carefully made her way into the kitchen and got herself a cup of coffee. With nothing better to do Sam wandered out into the front yard, getting quite the shock when she saw Jack's truck parked in the driveway. Going over to the truck she was even more suprised to see it full of seven sleeping men and one kelnoreeming Jaffa.  
  
"What are you guys doing back here so early?" Sam asked Teal'c after he'd gotten out of the truck, because Sam had knocked on the driver-side window. "I thought you guys weren't going to back intill later this afternoon."  
  
"Indeed we were not planing on be back so soon, but we ran into some trouble." Teal'c replied.  
  
"Trouble, what kind of trouble? Is everybody ok?"  
  
"We're fine Carter." Jack piped up as he was getting out of the passenger side door. "We had a great time. Did some story telling, a little swimming, and went for a nice long hike."  
  
"Well that doesn't sound so bad. What kind of trouble could you have gotten into?"  
  
"Oh did I forget to menchin being kidnapped by a bunch of Goa'uld worshiping nut jobs?"  
  
"WHAT!!?"  
  
"Yeah my reaction exactly. Look I promise I'll fill you in on what happened later, but for right now we need to get back to the base and let Hammond know whats going on. Do you think you and Frasier will be alright watching the kids."  
  
"Janet's not here there was an emergency and she had to go back to the base."  
  
"Crap. Well me and Teal'c need to fill Hammond in and Daniel should probably get checked out in the infirmary since he did manage to once again get himself shot with a zat. But I don't want to leave you here by yourself with all the kids."  
  
"I will remain, O'Neill. You know as much as I do about what happened, and there for do not need me to help fill in Genneral Hammond."  
  
"You sure buddy?"  
  
"I am."  
  
"Well thats settled then."  
  
So after waking up the boys and getting all of their stuff unloaded from the truck Jack and Daniel headed back to the base. After the boys had dummped their stuff in the garage they headed inside the house to raid the kitchen for themselves, instead of waiting for Sam or Teal'c to cook breakfast.  
  
All the noise being caused in the kitchen woke up the girls in the living room. Going to investigate the noise the girls were suprised to see the guys sitting around the table eating breakfast.  
  
"What are you guys doing back already?" Kelly asked while reaching over Macein's shoulder to grab a piece of toast off his plate.  
  
"What can I say? we missed seeing your lovely faces so much, we decided to come home early." Carver answered. The others agreed with him, since not wanting to say anything about the crazy people they'd come acrosst on their trip, they had already decided that if any one asked they just chose to come home early.  
  
"Hey speak for yourself. I thought it was very nice not having to see her face these last few days." Phoenix joked pointing at his sister. This only caused Ashly to smack him up side the back of his head. "OW! what the heck was that for?"  
  
"For being you."  
  
"Hey you people get your own food." Macein ordered as he covered his plate because Cassie and Ashly had swiped food off his plate this time.  
  
"You're a pain in the butt you know that." Cassie responded.  
  
"Yes, but I'm an adorably cute and lovable pain it the butt."  
  
"He does have a point there." Ashly agreed with Macein.  
  
"Thank you."  
  
"I mean he is cute and adorable in that puppy dog kind of way."  
  
"Wa...HEY!"  
  
"Ooo score one for the girl's side" Kelly jumped in.  
  
The rest of the morning was spent sitting around the table eating their breakfast and jokingly trying one up eachother with friendly insults. While Sam and Teal'c watched them to make sure things didn't get out of hand to the point that they tried to kill eachother.  
  
====================  
  
Back at the base Jack escorted Daniel to the infirmary that way he knew that Daniel had actually gone there and not to his office. Hearing someone come into the infirmary Janet looked up from the file she'd been reading, and became concered when she saw Jack and Daniel.  
  
"Colonel, Daniel what are you two doing back so early, or more importantly back here on base?"  
  
"Well we kind of ran into a bit of trouble." Daniel answered.  
  
"Yeah but just a tiny bit. And don't worry the kids are all fine, they're back at your house with Sam and Teal'c." Jack added.  
  
"Ok stupid question, but what kind of trouble could you have possibly gotten yourselves into? I mean you're on Earth, there's no Goa'uld or the likes around."  
  
"Alright 1). there were three out of four SG-1 members present on this camping trip big clue right there, and 2).The trouble we ran into had every thing to do with the Goa'uld, because we were kidnapped by a bunch of Goa'uld worshiping nut jobs. Hence the reason we are here in the infirmary, you see spacemonkey here managed to get himself shot with a zat even while on Earth....."  
  
"Hey that was your fault if you'd learn to keep your big mouth shut I never would've gotten shot in the first place. And I'm fine by the way, there was no need for you to drag me down here."  
  
"I'll be the judge of who's fine and who's not. Now you know the routine." Janet intervined. Daniel only just mummbled something about a nepolianic power monger under his breath as he sat on a near by bed. "What was that I didn't quite hear you."  
  
"Nothing.....nothing I didn't say a word."  
  
'Yeah right he said nothing. He's definitly be hanging around Colonel O'Neill to long ' Janet thought to herself as she began to check him over and Jack left to go talk with the genneral. 


	16. 16

Later that day Jack and Daniel met up in the comisary for lunch.  
  
"So Jack what did Hammond have to say about our discovery?" Daniel asked sitting down at the table.  
  
"He was shocked to say the least. He made a few calls and had some of our people sent out there to keep an eye on our friends, but when they got there everybody was already gone barly a sign that anybody had been there. I guess they decided not to risk being caught and moved on to a new location. We'll still keep our eyes and ears open for any sign of them. For now theres nothing we can really do."  
  
"Well that kind of sucks....oh well....Any away I gotta get going I promised Janet that I bring her some food for luch. But I'll see you later, I mean you are my ride home and what not."  
  
====================================  
  
Finally after a long morning and half the afternoon at the base Jack, Daniel, and Janet were headed back to Janet's house. Once back at the houes the three walked into the middle of total madness. The house looked like a war zone, there were pillows and blankets every where in the living room. The kitchen had dishes every where the floor was wet and muddy. Pieces of what looked to be broken water balloons were all over the place.  
  
Following the trail of destruction the three adults found themselves on the back porch watching as Teal'c, with a giant water gun, had Trent and Carver, loaded with just water balloons and a small water gun, pinned behind the garden shed. Macein and Phoenix using the garden hoses had Ashly and Cassie trapped in the corner where the house and porch met. Leaving Marcis to deal with Sam and Kelly out in the middle of the yard.  
  
"Yo, Smiley get your butt over here and give us a hand!" Trent yelled using the nick name the guys had given Marcis. Marcis tried to stealfully make his way over towards the shed, but with Sam and Kelly coming at him from behind and Teal'c being Teal'c, he got lucky to make it half way there before the three turned all their water power on him, and proceeded to soke him. With Teal'c being distracted Trent and Carver decided to make a run for. Bolting from their hidding place the boys flanked around behind Sam and Kelly and started nailing them with water balloons.  
  
"Hey, we could use a little help over here....sombody!" Ashly yelled from where she and Cassie were being drenched. So Teal'c being the only one not in a pinned postion made his way up behind Macein and Phoenix. Macein at the last second, seeing Teal'c come up behind them, just barely jumped out of the way before being soked by Teal'c, unfortunetly Phoenix wasn't as lucky and got drenched.  
  
Of course the whole time this had been going on none of them had noticed Janet, Jack, or Daniel. Using that to her advantage Janet had hurried back inside the house where she'd grabbed a video camera, then came back and started filming the mini-battle going on between the two teams: Cassie, Ashly, Kelly, Sam, and Teal'c VS Macein, Phoenix, Carver, Trent, and Marcis.  
  
It was another ten minutes before any of the water fighters even noticed the three, in their opinions all too dry, adults. The water fighters looking at each other silently agreed with each other and stealthfully shifted their battle over to where Jack and Daniel had taken residency on a couple of deck chairs. Daniel and Jack who had started to doze never saw it coming, they where both soked in a matter of seconds when all ten of the water fighters turned their weapons on the dozing men. After drawing Jack and Daniel into the water fight they started to turn their attention towards Janet, but seeing the 'Threat of bodily harm' look that she gave them they forgot about her and turned their attentions back to each other in a every man for themself battle, while Janet contiued to film the total mayham.  
  
It was another two hours before the water fight broke up. Starting to headed into the house the soking wet kids and adults were stopped cold by Janet.  
  
"Don't you people even think about stepping one foot in this house while your sopping wet." Janet gave them her best nepolianic power monger look.  
  
"But mom what are we supposed to do if we can't get in the house?" Cassie asked.  
  
"You ALL will stay out side intill you've dried off. I don't care what you do. In the mean time I'm going to get dinner started, I'll asume you'd all like to have a barbecue, since you'll be out here for awhile." Everybody shook their heads yes. "Good, but before you do any thing you kids should call your parents and let them know you're all still here." Janet then handed the cordless phone to them and went in to start getting food ready for the barbecue.  
  
"So now what do we do?" Kelly asked after those who'd needed to had finshed calling home.  
  
"Simple we kick your butts at a game of soccer." Macein stated. Divding into the same teams they had in the water fight, with Jack refereeing and Daniel watchin and video taping for Janet.  
  
By the time the food was ready to eat the soccer game had turned into a friendly free for all wrestling match. When the annoucment that the food was ready came all the kids decended on the picnic table and began to basically inhale all of the food. The adults had to quickly grab their food before it was all gone, if they wanted to eat. Soon all the food was gone and the sun had started to set.  
  
Deciding that they were all sufficently dry enough Janet allowed them all back into the house, where they quickly popped lots of popcorn, got all the junk food and drinks they could find, staked out their spots around the living room, and popped in the the video tape from earlier in the day. For the rest of the night they could all be heard laughing and making fun of themselves and the others as they watched the tape and just enjoyed each others company, untll they had all at different points during the night fallen asleep.  
  
Fin?  
  
============  
  
A/N: Ok I'm going to end this story here for now. I may or may not come back and write a sequel or other stories using Macein and his friends, it depends on what kind of ideas I can come up with. 


End file.
